ALL OF ME
by Abbey Woo
Summary: Cause all of me , loves all of you Love your curves and your edges All your perfect imperfection Give your all of me I'll give my all of you. Kado ulang tahun untuk kak Nikky a.k.a Caffeine NL dan untuk semua KrAy Shipper. Repost ulang kemarin wordnya eror.


Cerita ini saya buat untuk kado ulang tahun kak Nikky a.k.a **Caffeine NL , **juga untuk **Sodaribangyifan, Berlindia, Gmaolrockie, Takiiyukii, Yunjou, Chunsatic729 dan untuk KrAy shipper lainnya.  
**

**Present by,**

**Chaca Woo**

**.  
.**

**ALL OF ME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**What would I do without your smart mouth?**_

Tubuh itu menari dengan anggun, meliukan tubuhnya dengan begitu sempurna mengikuti alunan lembut lagu yang terdengar di headset yang terpasang ditelinganya tanpa memperdulikan keringat dan airmata yang telah menjadi satu. 

_**BRUKKK**_

Ia jatuh terduduk, menutup bibir tebal dengan tangannya saat isakkan kecil terdengar. Ia melepas headset itu membuangnya kasar lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

"Hikss… Berhenti airmata brengsek!" Umpatnya kesal namun airmata itu seakan tak mengizinkan untuk berhenti keluar. Ia masih terus menangis tanpa menyadari ada seseorang melihat tubuh rapuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

Seseorang itu masih terus mengamati ia yang menangis semakin keras beserta umpatan yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kamu mau? Aku bingung Fan," Lirihnya dalam tangis. Ia , Zhang Yixing kembali menangis karena seorang Wu Yifan.

Hanya orang itu yang mampu membuatnya menangis selain keluarganya. Wu Yifan yang seakan hilang ditelan bumi lalu kembali dan menghancurkan pertahanan seorang Zhang Yixing.

"Kenapa kamu harus kembali lagi Fan?" Bisiknya pelan. Ia lalu merebahkan diri diatas lantai lalu meringkuk seperti anak bayi, memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

"Kenapa sulit untuk mengabaikanmu Fan? Dan kenapa juga aku tetap nggak bisa menghilangkan dirimu dari kepalaku?" Yixing kembali bersuara lirih, Jujur ia begitu merindukan sosok tampan nan tinggi itu. Ia merindukan bagaimana tubuh itu yang selalu memeluk tubuh mungilnya saat menangis seperti ini. 

_**Cause all of me, loves all of you**_

_**Love your curves and all your edges**_

_**All your perfect imperfections**_

Berulang kali Yixing bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah dia belum bisa menjadi yang terbaik untuk Yifan?

Apakah dia kurang bisa menjadi yang sempurna untuk Yifan?

Apa ia masih kurang menunjukan bahwa dia sangat mencintai seorang Yifan apa adanya?

Omong kosong dengan segala kesempurnaan seorang Wu Yifan, karna Yixing mencintai Yifan bukan karena kesempurnaanya tapi karena dia adalah seorang Wu Yifan bukan Kris Wu.

Yixing tidak membutuhkan ketenaran, kekayaan atau kesempurnaan karena sebelumnya Yixing sudah bergelung dengan yang namanya kesusahan namun semua seakan memberinya kekuatan saat mengenal sosok Wu Yifan.

"Aku kangen kamu Fan, hiks bener-bener kangen kamu," Ucapnya ditengah isakkan yang makin terdengar nyaring. 

_**How many times do I have to tell you?**_

_**Even when you're crying you're beautiful too...**_

Dia tidak pernah salah mengenal seorang Zhang Yixing. Seperti mata dan pikirannya hanya merangkum sosok seorang Yixing.

Ia tau orang yang kini tengah meringkuk dilantai itu adalah Yixing, orang yang menangis sambil mengumpat itu adalah Yixing.

Namun ia masih terlalu takut untuk menghampiri sosok yang begitu terlihat rapuh itu, sesungguhnya ia sangat ingin merangkuh tubuh yang bergetar itu kedalam pelukkannya.

Menciumi aroma yang sangat ia rindukan itu dalam-dalam. Ia bisa melihat wajah Yixing walau tertutupi oleh rambut hitam pemuda manis itu.

"Berapa kali sudah aku bilang padamu Xing? Bahkan saat menangispun kamu terlihat cantik, masih terlihat selalu sempurna," Lirihnya pelan.

Pemuda bermarga Wu itu masih setia mengamati Yixing yang masih menangis terisak, mengamati tubuh yang mungil itu bergetar hebat.

Kadang dia juga bertanya. Pantas kah ia untuk seorang yang sempurna seperti Yixing?

Pantas kah ia yang buruk ini untuk seorang Zhang Yixing?

Ia sering bertanya mengapa Yixing tidak memilih Luhan atau Jongin yang sempurna itu?

Bohong bila ia tidak merindukan Yixing, disela syuting pun ia berusaha memantau segala perkembangan seorang Yixing dan ia berterima kasih untuk orang-orang selalu menjaga Yixing walau ia terkadang melihat sorot kesedihan dimata coklat yang indah itu. 

_**My head's underwater but I'm breathing fine**_

_**You're crazy and i'm out of my mind**_

Mereka berdua menyadari bahwa mereka saling merindukan namun keegoisan menjadi penghalang diantara mereka.

Yifan dan Yixing terlalu menganggap semua baik-baik saja padahal jauh dari itu mereka seakan menggila. Kerinduan yang menumpuk dan keegoisan yang meninggi membuat mereka bersandiwara.

Yixing yang seakan baik-baik saja menjalani itu semua dan Yifan yang seakan menikmati peran barunya.

Namun adakah yang menyangka bahwa itu hanyalah topeng yang mereka gunakan untuk membuat semua orang percaya kalau mereka baik-baik saja.

Yifan melangkah pelan mendekati Yixing yang tidak sadar bahwa orang yang amat ia rindukan ada dihadapanya, ia masih meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Tangan Yifan perlahan mendekati pundak Yixing namun terambang diudara. Ia masih ragu dan tidak yakin kalau Yixing akan mau menerima kehadiranya.

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya saat merasa ada hembusan nafas lain selain dirinya dan wangi parfum yang sangat ia hapal diluar kepala.

Mata coklat itu terbuka lebar mendapati sosok yang hampir setengah tahun ini tidak ia lihat secara langsung. Dengan tangan bergetar ia mencoba meraih wajah tampan Yifan namun seakan kekuatannya hilang ia tidak bisa mencapai Yifan. 

_**You're my downfall , You're my muse**_

_**My worst distraction , my rhythm and blues**_

_**I can't stop singing , it's ringing in my head for you**_

"Yifan? It's really you?" Tanya Yixing pelan, airmata tampak kembali mengalir dari dua mata coklatnya. Yifan jatuh berlutut didepan Yixing dan tanpa bisa menahan lagi merengkuh tubuh itu kedalam kungkungan tubuhnya.

"Ini aku Xing, ini aku Yifan," Lirihnya tanpa sadar airmata juga mengalir dari matanya. Isakan kembali terdengar tidak hanya dari bibir Yixing namun dari Yifan juga.

"Fan... Yifan... Wu Yifan, Yifanku..." Racau Yixing dalam dekapan Yifan tanpa mampu menahan airmata dan isakan yang terlalu lama dipendamnya sendiri.

Yifan makin mengeratkan rengkuhanya seakan tak rela untuk melepaskan orang yang sedang memeluknya erat ini.

"Ya, ini aku Xing, Yifanmu hanya Yifanmu, milikmu, milik seorang Zhang Yixing," Bisiknya di lembut ditelinga Yixing tanpa memperdulikan suaranya yang juga bergetar.

Ini seakan mimpi bagi mereka berdua , mimpi yang membuat mereka takut untuk kembali terjaga karena saat membuka mata nanti kehangatan ini akan hilang.

Namun ini nyata, rengkuhan hangat seorang Yifan dan wangi tubuh yang sangat ia rindukan kini mengitarinya.

"Jika ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku Fan, biarkan aku terjebak dalam mimpi ini hanya berdua, bersamamu," Kata Yixing sambil memeluk erat tubuh Yifan, ia tidak akan rela Yifan kembali menghilang dari hadapannya.

"This is not dream baby, This is real... Ini nyata aku yang berada didepanmu dan memelukmu, ini kenyataan sayang," Balas Yifan, ia merenggangkan pelukkannya lalu menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipi Yixing dengan ibu jarinya.

"Mata indah ini tidak boleh mengeluarkan airmata saat menyambutku," Ujarnya lagi lalu mengecup kening Yixing dengan sayang. Menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menempel pada kening Yixing yang basah.

"Aku merindukanmu Fan, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi," Pintanya , Yifan tertegun. Sanggupkah ia memenuhi permintaan Yixing yang jujur begitu sulit untuk dikabulkan.

"Bisa kita lewati pembicaraan itu Xing? Untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk kita berdua tanpa membahas itu," Bujuk Yifan, Yixing melepaskan pelukannya lalu melangkah mundur dan menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan katakan kamu akan meninggalkan aku lagi Fan, Jangan membuatku semakin terjatuh," 

_**Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**_

_**Risking it all, though it's hard**_

"Xing—"

"STOP FAN!" Kata-kata Yifan terpotong saat Yixing berteriak keras padanya. Ia berusaha untuk menggapai Yixing namun Yixing semakin memundurkan tubuhnya , menghindari Yifan yang ingin menyentuhnya.

"Jangan memberiku harapan Fan, sakit saat itu semua hanya bayangan semu," Yifan menulikan pendengarannya terus melangkah mendekati Yixing lalu kembali membawa tubuh itu kedalam rengkuhanya tanpa perduli Yixing yang memberontak.

"Apa kamu nggak percaya bahwa hatiku selalu memanggil namamu Xing? Apa kamu masih nggak percaya bahwa jantung ini hanya berdebar untukmu?" Tanya Yifan yang hanya dijawab oleh isakan Yixing.

"Karena aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh nafasku, seluruh jiwaku dan seluruh hidupku. Aku tau ini berat untuk kita berdua tapi bisakah kita lewati dulu rintangan ini bersama?" Yifan meraih dagu Yixing membuat wajah manis yang berhias kan airmata itu menatap mata hitamnya.

"Aku hanya butuh kamu untuk percaya dan yakin padaku Xing, karena seluruh yang ada pada diriku mencintai seluruh yang ada pada dirimu, hanya kamu," Tegas Yifan tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya pada Yixing.

"Aku ingin percaya tapi aku takut Fan, aku takut ketika aku percaya kamu menghilang,**_lagi..._**" Jawab Yixing pelan tanpa melihat mata Yifan. Yifan menghela nafas pelan lalu membawa mata coklat itu menatap manik hitamnya.

"You're my end and my beginning even when I lose i'm winning... Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you," Ujar Yifan yang membuat Yixing terdiam.

Yifan mengecup bibir itu pelan lalu menatap wajah yang selalu ia rindukan ini.

"Apa kamu masih meragukanku Xing?" Tanyanya. Yixing mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia sangat yakin dengan Yifan jika tidak mana mungkin jalinan yang hampir 4 tahun ini masih bertahan walau terkadang berbagai macam masalah datang silih berganti.

"Aku percaya fan, tolong jaga kepercayaan ku ini," Akhirnya Yixing membuka suara dan membuat senyum terukir di wajah tampan itu.

"Kamu boleh membunuhku Xing jika aku mengingkari segala ucapanku, terima kasih untuk selalu percaya padaku," Ucap Yifan lalu mencium kening Yixing penuh cinta, menumpahkan segala kasih sayang yang dimilikinya hanya untuk seorang Zhang Yixing. 

_**Cause all of me , loves all of you**_

_**Love your curves and your edges**_

_**All your perfect imperfection**_

_**Give your all of me I'll give my all of you**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

Hai? Masih ingat saya? Hehehe

Lama gak nulis FF karena sibuk sama kerjaan dikantor, dan juga entah kenapa saya jadi sedih kalo liat Yixing makanya jarang baca FF

Dan ketika salah satu teman saya kasih link di youtube si Yifan nyanyi di acara launching filmnya disitu saya nangis bukan sok lebay tapi entah kenapa airmata langsung netes, apalagi pas ngeliat wajahnya Yifan, kayak ada yang beda dari sorot matanya dan pas denger suaranya nyanyi seakan Yifan bener-bener ngehayatin lagu itu dan yang bikin makin sedih Yifan selama nyanyi selalu nunduk kebawah.

Selama ini saya gak nangis sewaktu Yifan keluar beda waktu Hangeng yang keluar dari SuJu dan ngebuat saya nangis dan ketika kemarin Yifan keluar dari EXO saya berpikir mungkin itu sudah jalan yang dipilih Yifan tapi ketika nonton dia nyanyi All of You sorot mata kesepian itu terlihat dan ngebuat saya menangis.

Saya gak minta banyak tapi tetap dukung Yifan dan EXO yah, jadi Fans yang kuat jangan kalah sama Cassie dan ELF. Perjuangan mereka bahkan lebih berat.

Salam cinta

Chaca Woo


End file.
